the memory of the orange box
by karin hukaria
Summary: when she was 7 years old, and she remebered... the boy called Syaoran... and Tomoyo likes him... please R&R!! what will happen?? please see!


The memory of the orange box.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I do not own CCS  
  
-enjoy reading ^*^-  
  
  
  
Review please~~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I remember…   
  
It was the first day at school for me. I was sleepy; because I couldn't sleep yesterday. For   
  
a 7-year-old girl, you know, going to another place is always exciting for them. I wore my   
  
uniform, which has black and white stripes in the skirt, and a white blouse. I had to wear   
  
them by myself, because my mom died when I was 5 years old, and my papa. Who only   
  
cares about himself, do not care about me. The only thing he can do is make money.   
  
Whatever. I grabbed my bag. I checked everything. Key, pencil case, and notebook. Only   
  
thing I forgot was breakfast. I opened the refrigerator, and took an apple, some cereal,   
  
and milk. It is always same; my papa was too busy with his work, so the only meal that he   
  
loved was fast food. I remember my mom. She was quiet and beautiful. She had brown -   
  
black hair, and dark brown eyes. When she was alive, she always gave me a warm meal.   
  
Not fast food. I missed her. Her hair, eyes, and … her meals. But… she is not here   
  
anymore.   
  
[Clunk]  
  
I closed the front door. I checked. Then I went to school, which will be my first school.  
  
There were a whole bunch of students and parents in the hallway. They were all my age,   
  
and beside them, their parents were telling them not to fool around in the classroom. I felt   
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"Ouch! -_-//"  
  
I fell down. Front of me, there was a boy with long- black hair (for a boys, it was long.)   
  
wore the uniform as same as mine. The started rubbing his forehead, and stared at me.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"  
  
"Not really -_-//"  
  
He said, slyly.  
  
"My name is Syaoran. What's your name?"  
  
"Me? My name is Sakura."   
  
"Hi Sakura, see ya."  
  
He said, waving his arms, and he was gone out of my sight.  
  
'That boy was really weird.'  
  
I thought.   
  
I found classroom.1-6. Not bad. I went inside the classroom. It was decorate with pink   
  
and blue balloons and some cookies on each table. Other girls and boys were eating   
  
cookies, so I went and picked up one cookie.   
  
"Hi… my name is Tomoyo. What's your name?-//0//-"  
  
One girl came up to me, with a blushed face. She had short black-red hair, and her eyes   
  
were light brown. She looked like a very quiet girl.  
  
"Sakura. Are you in 1-6, too?"  
  
"Yes.-///- Sakura… nice name."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I liked quiet people. Like Tomoyo. They always make me think about my mom.  
  
"Hi Saku-ri!"  
  
Someone shouted at me. I looked around. The weird boy, Syaoran, and some other boys   
  
were giggling at me.  
  
"Do you know those boys?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
I said.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
We ignored them, but they were still giggling.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Ms.Kim. We are going to do some fun activities. First, you   
  
have to choose a partner. It has to be a boy or girl. I will give you 5 min to choose your   
  
partner."  
  
"Owwwww"  
  
I could hear boys and girls grumbling.  
  
"What are you going to do, Sakura?"  
  
"I do not know. I think I will just ask boys."  
  
I moved my feet. Syaoran, was calling my name, many girls asked him to be their partner. I passed them.  
  
"Saku-ri! You will be my partner. Won't you?"  
  
He asked. Ignoring all the girls little wishes.  
  
"AH.AH."  
  
"Ok, you are my partner."  
  
He grabbed my arm, and passed the girls. I could feel all the girls staring at me.-_-//.  
  
-AND AFTER 8 YEARS-  
  
"Saku-ri!! 0//"   
  
He has been shouting for 30 min.  
  
"I'm going!! Wait!!"  
  
It was Sunday, we had planned to play. Syaoran and me became very close friends during   
  
the past 8 years. We graduated same school, and we studied together, and played   
  
together. Nothing has changed.   
  
"Hu… where is Tomoyo?"  
  
"She said she can't come today."   
  
Tomoyo, who is a very smart girl, (I realized after few month later) is one of my closest   
  
friends I loved both of them.   
  
Syaoran was a popular boy in our school. Many girls liked him, and he had many friends.   
  
Today, he brought his friend, Eriol, who always hang around with him.  
  
"Hi Eriol."  
  
"Hi Saku-ri! _//"   
  
He (Eriol) was always laughing. He always had a smile on face. Syaoran told me that   
  
he likes Eriol because he likes his smile.  
  
"So… let's go!!"  
  
I shouted, and we walked together.  
  
-MONDAY, AFTER SCHOOL-  
  
"So was it fun?"  
  
"Yeah, you should have come yesterday!"  
  
Tomoyo, who didn't come yesterday, asked me thousands of questions.  
  
"Sakura? You know what?"  
  
"?"  
  
"I…I think I like Syaoran."  
  
I couldn't talk. Nari, who was Syaoran and my best fried, likes my friend. I should be glad   
  
with that, but I couldn't. My heart beating faster. Maybe… maybe… she is just kidding.  
  
"Um… so… I will tell him today. Can you come with me? After school?"  
  
She was not kidding. It was a real situation. I should be glad with that. But why is my   
  
heart beating so fast? Why is my sight getting blurry? Maybe… maybe… I feel like a little   
  
tired. That's why.  
  
"Yes, sure, I will come with you."  
  
I said feeling pain in my heart.  
  
"Sakura? Where is Syaoran? -//"  
  
After school, she looked around the whole classroom with me. At that time, I wished he   
  
already went home.  
  
"Hi Saku-ri! Tomoyo!"  
  
Please. It was Syaoran. I could see Nari's face blushing at the sight of him. When he came   
  
closer, she pinched my arm. I did not want to say that. But, I said to him. For my friend.   
  
"Tomoyo wants to say something to you So-ria."  
  
"What? O_o"  
  
He asked, with eyes wide open. I did not want hear the answer. Whether he accept or not,   
  
it made me feel terrible. So, I ran. When she was ready to say those words.  
  
"Saku-ri!"  
  
Syaoran shouted at me, but I ignored him. It was painful. How far I ran. The school looked like a dot.   
  
"Sakura? Why are you here?"  
  
It was Eriol, with a smile on his face. I probably looked really weird in front of him.   
  
I was breathing hard. And my hair was really messy and… my eyes were red.  
  
"Are you crying?"   
  
He asked.   
  
"No, I am, I'm fine. See?^_^//"  
  
I didn't want to show my tears to Eriol. So I smiled, but… one tear fell down, and   
  
as I took one step, my tears were falling like rain.  
  
"Are you… sure?"  
  
He asked again, trying to see my face.  
  
"I'm… I'm fine."  
  
I said, but be could see my tears. He was wondering why I was crying.   
  
"So… the reason that you cried was for Syaoran?"  
  
He said. I told him the whole story. Soon, I could feel my tears were dry.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
He said.  
  
"Syaoran will not accept it. Even if it was Tomoyo. He doesn't want to love somebody else."  
  
He said then, left.   
  
"AH… Eriol!!"  
  
I shouted after him, but he was gone.'  
  
-FEW MONTHS LATER-  
  
"Sakura? Are you really moving to New York?"  
  
Tomoyo asked me the same question again. (20 times now)-_-//   
  
"Yes…^-^"  
  
As Eriol told me, he did not accept it. Nari told me that she doses not have any   
  
feeling for him anymore. We could not be friends again with Syaoran. It was really hard to   
  
make up again. I started forgetting about that day, and everything seems normal to me.   
  
And… today is my last day in Japan. I will go with my dad, to New York, America. My   
  
friend Tomoyo, cried. I realized that she hasn't changed first day at school, and the last day of school. The scene that she was blushing and now she is blushing again.   
  
"I will not forget you Tomoyo."  
  
I whispered in her ears while she was crying. Then, I went home, I saw something at the   
  
front door.  
  
It was an orange box, with a small letter.  
  
"Do not open until you get into the plane."  
  
Probably Tomoyo sent it to me. I picked it up, and put it in my small bag (which I will carry into the plane.) and slept.  
  
"Gate 17! Over there dad!"  
  
We woke up at 7:30, and now we are inside the plane. Every thing seems to be going well.   
  
My father was sleeping beside me (with some snoring sound), and I was just looking out   
  
the window. I saw clouds. They looked orange because of the sunshine. Orange…   
  
ORANGE!! The box, I totally forgot about the box. I picked it up, and slowly, opened the   
  
box first. There was little teddy bear with a star. How could she know that I wanted that   
  
teddy bear? She wasn't there… I was impressed, but when I opened the letter, I was even   
  
more surprised than before. It was Syaoran… with his neat writing. And at the last word… I dropped my tear beside it.  
  
So… my first love passed… and I couldn't find Syaoran again, but I am still keeping this   
  
present… my hair turned white, and I am married with another person, but I still   
  
remember… that day… and the last word… and the orange box. 


End file.
